Mask
by Eternal Dream Chowz
Summary: Takaomi bermimpi. Mafuyu meninggalkannya. TakaMafu. Dedicated for Mafuyu's Birthday. Mind to RnR?


Satu topeng kelinci dijatuhkan ke lantai. Pecah dan berserakan.

Pecahan itu diinjak, seolah mendeklarasikan rasa marah dan jijik.

Takaomi memandang dengan mata menyipit, "Apa-apaan ini, Mafuyu?"

Gadis berambut pendek yang ia tatap tersenyum—tepatnya menyeringai. "Aku tidak butuh benda ini."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Gadis itu berbalik menuju pintu, "Aku tidak akan jadi Usa-chan Man lagi. Aku berhenti. Buang-buang waktu saja."

"Oi, Mafuyu!"

Teriakan Takaomi tak digubris.

Gadis itu melangkah menjauh.

…

 **Oresama Teacher © Tsubaki Izumi**

 **|I don't own any chara in this fanfict. This is an unprofitable fan work. |**

 **Us © Eternal Dream Chowz**

 **Special fanfic for Kurosaki Mafuyu Birthday, 21** **st** **December 2015**

 **Pairing: Takaomi S. x Mafuyu K.**

 **Genre: Humor**

 **Rate: K+**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Fluff, Canon, Drabble**

 **.**

 **.**

"MAFUYU!"

Gadis yang tengah ketiduran dikelas dipukul dengan bundelan buku tepat di kepala.

" _Ittai!_ "

Ia mengaduh kesakitan sambil menatap gurunya dengan tatapan marah. Namun ia tak membalas ucapan gurunya, karena ini salahnya, ketiduran di saat jam pelajaran guru _killer_ , Takaomi Saeki.

"Kalau mau tidur, jangan masuk lagi di jam pelajaranku."

" _Gomen, Sensei_!"

Mafuyu berteriak keras. Mana mau ia diusir begitu saja oleh teman masa kecil yang menjabat sebagai gurunya itu. Tapi anehnya, Takaomi tak membalas dengan senyuman atau apapun. Malah pemuda itu seperti ingin minta maaf dan akhirnya hanya berlalu dari bangkunya.

Mafuyu mengernyit.

Kenapa Takaomi bersikap seperti itu?

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran sudah usai. Mafuyu menghela napas. Ia tak menemukan Takaomi di manapun. Biasanya pemuda itu akan berada di kantor, menghisap rokok dan memeriksa beberapa tugas siswa. Namun saat Mafuyu mengeceknya tadi ruang guru kosong melompong.

Mafuyu kembali berkeliling sekolah. Ajakan pulang bersama dari Hayasaka dan Ninja ia tolak dengan halus. Beralasan bahwa dia ada remedial. Mereka toh percaya saja karena Mafuyu punya kepintaran yang cukup—dalam artian pas-pasan.

Mafuyu menghela napas. Ia menyerah.

Takaomi memang sangat sulit ditemukan saat bersembunyi. Namun saat mereka masih kecil dulu, Mafuyu selalu sukses menemukannya. Mengingat itu Mafuyu tertawa. Takaomi dulunya sangat membenci dirinya, memang dasarnya tidak suka anak-anak cengeng.

Hanya Mafuyu yang bertahan di sampingnya.

Itupun karena Mafuyu bertekad baja dan otaknya lemot—kata Takaomi.

"Mafuyu?"

Mafuyu mengenal suara itu. Ia berbalik dan menemukan Takaomi.

"Kau dari mana saja, Takaomi-kun?"

"Mengurus berandalan sekolah."

"Kenapa tidak memanggilku saja? Aku sedang luang, aku juga bawa topengku."

Takaomi tidak memandang Mafuyu.

"Aku bisa sendiri."

Mafuyu mengernyitkan dahinya, "Hei, ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Aku tahu kau pandai berbohong, tapi aku rasa kau sebaiknya jujur. Aku temanmu, Takaomi-kun."

Takaomi diam. "Baiklah."

…

Mafuyu tak pernah tertawa pada saat-saat serius. Mereka duduk berhadapan di halaman belakang. Topeng Usa-chan Man ada di tangan Mafuyu. Topeng itu diberikan Takaomi pada ulang tahunnya yang terakhir kali. Ia menghela napas, "Jadi kau bermimpi aku meninggalkanmu?"

"Kira-kira seperti itu."

"Pikiran bodoh."

Takaomi melirik dari sudut matanya.

"Kita ini kan _nakama_! Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan Takaomi-kun sendirian!"

Mafuyu tersenyum lebar. Tangannya beralih menepuk pundak Takaomi kuat-kuat.

"Baiklah."

Takaomi tersenyum, Mafuyu yang begitu terlena pada kata persahabatan dan _nakama_ tak akan meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa alasan jelas. Mereka sudah berjalan bersama terlalu lama. Sama-sama bekas _banchou_ pula. Ikatan begitu sulit dilepaskan.

Mimpi bodoh.

"Huwaaa!"

Mafuyu berteriak. Takaomi menghela napas.

"Lagi-lagi …"

Takaomi menghela napas. Mafuyu tanpa sengaja menginjak topeng yang jatuh dari tangannya karena berusaha menyemangatinya tadi.

"B-Bagaimana ini!"

Mungkin ini arti mimpi Takaomi sebenarnya. Mafuyu tidak sengaja merusak topengnya lagi.

Tertawa lepas, Takaomi mengusap kepala Mafuyu yang menatap kepingan topengnya yang remuk tak berdaya karena ulahnya sendiri.

"Ikut aku. Akan kuberikan yang baru."

" _Mou_! Kenapa hadiah ulang tahunku selalu topeng!"

Takaomi berhenti berjalan. "Hah? Kau ulang tahun?"

Ia mengingat tanggal. 21 Desember. Oh, iya.

"Kau lupa, Takaomi-kun?! Sudah aku pergi saja!"

Pfft.

Takaomi benar-benar paham arti mimpinya sekarang. Dasar!

"Hei, kembalilah, Mafuyu, akan kutraktir _mabo tofu_!"

"Benarkah! Aku datang!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Wkwk, HBD Mafuyu! :^)**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **Ether-chan**


End file.
